


Trollhunter

by ReaperWriter



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, For Zarhooie, M/M, cross posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: Bucky versus the modern world.





	Trollhunter

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Spoiler Warnings for the post credits scene of BLACK PANTHER. If you have not seen it (or you broke the prime directive and didn’t stay through the whole of the credits), you may want to skip this and come back.
> 
> These were written as a gift for a good friend, Zarhooie, on Tumblr. I am backing them up here for Tumblr is Dumb reasons.

She had not anticipated this problem.

Really, she should have.

In hindsight, the inevitability was glaring.

Vexing, like when a prototype blew up in her face.

Which was rare.

She wasn’t Stark after all.

Shuri sighed as she waited on the helipad of the lab. Gods, this was so embarrassing.

The jet landed, decloaking as it touched town. Shuri waved at the pilot with his dark jumpsuit and his fluffy beard. So different than the man her brother had first brought home with him.

“Captain.”

“Princess.” Steve walked toward her with the same warrior’s gait as Okoye. “Thank you for reaching out. What’s the current situation?”

“He’s been at it for about eight hours. He was only live for the first 41 seconds before I shut it down and pushed him into sim-mode.” She shook her head. “It should not have happened.”

“Honestly, if this is the worst relapse he has, we’re doing pretty good in my book.” Steve grinned. “Take me to him.”

Shuri led the Captain through the lab and down to what her brother had taken to calling the wolf den.

“Goddamn sons of bitches,” came the mutter from the open door.

The Captain chuckled. “I can take it from here.”

“As you would, Captain.” Shuri patted his arm and left him to it.

Stepping into the room, he found the man he was looking for, sitting in some kind of nest like chair with a laptop on his crossed knees, a half-eaten carrot stick clenched between his teeth.

“Hey, Buck.”

Bucky’s head jerked up. “Punk?”

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve waved his hand at a sofa next to the chair. “Can I sit?”

“Sure.” Bucky stared at him with this look of wonder and awe that made Steve’s heart clench tight in his chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Bucky spoke. “What are you doing here, Steve?”

Steve leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. “The princess called. Said you might be up for a visit. Said you’ve been doing well.”

“Yeah.” Bucky reached up, scratching behind his ear. “It’s good here. Pretty peaceful.”

Steve’s face froze before he recalled that Bucky spent all of the recent excitement still in cryostasis. He smiled again. “That’s good, Buck. Real good.”

“She called you about the ribbit, didn’t she?”

Steve fought to keep the laugh that welled up in. “She might have mentioned it. Said one of her assistants was showing you the internet.”

“These fucking assholes, Steve, I swear.”

“I know, Buck.” Steve reached one hand out, setting it gently on Bucky’s knee.

“They can’t say that shit about you and get away with it! Calling you goddamn unpatriotic,” Bucky seethed. “You punched fucking Hitler.”

“Well, not actual Hitler,” Steve chuckled.

“You died for them, Stevie. We both fucking died for them and they’re calling you a goddamn traitor.” Bucky spat the words, his face going red. “They don’t get to fucking call you that.”

Steve sighed. “Put the laptop down, Buck. Come here.”

Bucky breathed hard for a moment and Steve worried this whole thing would trigger an episode and a return to cryo. God, he didn’t want Buck to have to start over.

Finally, Bucky pushed the laptop shut and set it down on the table between the chair and the sofa. He rose, moving stiffly to come sit next to Steve.

“You remember Mrs. Godova on three in the old building? Used to tell all us kids that Baba Yaga would eat us if we didn’t behave?

“She’d make that foul smelling beet soup.” Bucky grimaced.

“Borscht. Natasha loves that stuff.” Steve shook his head. “Mrs. Godova used to say that trolls and bullies were the same. Scary to look at, loud as hell, but in the end, not worth your time.”

“I seem to remember you always finding bullies worth your time. I’ve got the old fractures to prove it,” Bucky shot back, shaking his remaining hand.

“Yeah, well, I grew up some the last few years.” Steve grinned. “Those idiots on the reddit are called trolls for a reason, Bucky. And they aren’t worth your time. We know the truth. You and me, to the end of the line, right?”

“To the end of the line,” Bucky echoed softly. He blew out a breath. “I shouldn’t fight them.”

“Nope.” Steve draped an arm around Bucky, pulling him into his side. “How about you show me around instead. The princess says you’re practically an honorary Wakandan now.”

“I could show you my hut. The one I stay in when this place gets too…” Bucky trailed off. Confining. Enclosed. Like the chamber.

“I’d like that, Buck.” Steve stood and offered him his hand. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
